Old Friend, New Enemy
by fortune-telling-pixie
Summary: Another what if story. What if Jacob and the pack had been too late to protect her from Laurent? Will Jacob still be her support?


_Okay Hey! I know I haven't finished the other story yet but I was reading one a few days ago about her not being saved by Edward when those guys tried to get to her in twilight, and it dissappointed me when she didn't get turned. Anyways. I decided to do my own little What If story. Hope you like. _

* * *

"Unfortunately, you have caught me in the middle of hunting" he told me, as I looked into his eyes, which were a deep black edged with crimson. I began to back away slowly, trying my hardest to look like I was oblivious to the fact he was about to kill me if I didn't get out of there soon.

"Well I'm so sorry about that! I should probably get going. I was just leaving anyway" I said, turning to walk away from the meadow that my beloved and I had once come to share some of our most intimate and frightening moments. I was met by the pale skin and crimson eyes of Laurent.

"I'm so sorry about this" he said, mimicking the tone of voice mine had just taken. "But it won't hurt as much as what Victoria had planned. She will probably be infuriated when she finds out -she wanted to do this herself- but she'll forgive me" he said, closing the small gap between us instantly. I began searching frantically in the back of my mind for a glimmer of hope, a tiny proportion of my brain that would tell me he would come and help, that he would be there to stop him from grabbing my waist to pull me closer, to stop him from kissing my neck before parting his lips to reveal his gleaming pearly white teeth that would soon be tainted red, but that hope never came. He didn't come to stop the single tear falling down my cheek, to stop the pain of venom rush through my quickly departing blood. I grew weaker and my knees buckled beneath me, and my neck began to sear with pain. I had lost my fight with death.

I smiled bleakly, knowing that this was how my life would end. I was seventeen and I was going to die in less than a minute. I pictured my father finding my lifeless body in the meadow. No proof as to how I had died and no reason for it. Then he would have to call my mom, my poor mom who had always considered me the grown up of the two of us, and she would have to receive the news by phone.

The pain was numbing now as I felt my heart begin to slow. Then as I gave my last official breath, I realised there was no pain now, emotionally or physically. I let go of the past six months and summoned the last of my energy to let go of the person I had needed most, the person who I hoped would have saved me. I whispered his name to the winds.

"Edward"

I felt a strange release in saying his name now that death was at my doorstep. I let a sigh of relief escape my mouth as the vampire kneeling beside my limp body continued to lap at my blood. My sight was beginning to fade, but not before I was alerted by a rustling from the bushes, and five huge bear-size figures came barging into the clearing, snarling and barking. They were wolves, I could tell by their posture and howls. One of the beasts, a huge shaggy russet coloured wolf looked into my eyes, and I thought I saw pain reflected into them. It stood stock still while the others tore the still feeding vampire from me. What was happening? They were stopping him? Did they know he would kill them in an instant? I continued to look into the eyes of the pained wolf while Laurent was dragged out of the meadow. I was gradually slipping into unconsciousness as fire burned through me, making me want to scream, but I felt like I had to know what was going on. The russet wolf rushed into a bush and I screamed then, wanting the fire to stop. After what seemed like a whole year but must have only been a few minutes, the person whom I considered my best friend wondered through the bushes, running to my side with unbelievable grace. The boy who had bought me out of six months of depression had been the beast.

"Jacob?"

"It's okay Bella honey you don't have to talk, I'll explain. That-that thing was a—"

"Vampire" I replied, trying to make my face look like he was stating the obvious, but it probably looked like a grimace as the fire rushed through my veins, I was trying my hardest not to scream as I convulsed. Jacob looked surprised that I knew, I saw him add it all up in his head about Edward and I, and that I knew what my now ex-boyfriend was capable of.

"Yeah, and he bit you before we could get to you, the venom is turning you, I'm so sorry, there's nothing we can do. Quil, Paul, Sam and Jared are killing him, and don't worry, we know they're dangerous, but we have our own advantages." He winked, trying to act like I wasn't wishing I was dead right now, and that I was writhing in pain. I smiled at his courage before slipping in to the black that took over me...

The fire was almost unbearable. I was trying my hardest not to scream, but it was impossible. After what seemed like eons, I could feel the fire slowly begging to retreat from the tips of my fingers and toes, then my knuckles and toes, then my legs and arms, until eventually it felt like a cinder in my heart that would eventually be put out, but before I fully came to, a huge burst of flames licked along my body, making me scream so loudly I almost deafened myself. After that pain had gone I waited a few seconds before opening my eyes in case more pain engulfed me, which it didn't and so I felt confident enough to open my eyes. I opened them to see the clouded gray sky, which was hardly a description that gave it justice. I had looked on the clouds to feel so much stronger, more aware than I ever had been, my eyes felt like a film had been taken away from them, and my ears the same. I heard a twig snap a few metres away and sat bolt upright. Someone was here. I flung myself from the floor into a defensive crouch and let a hiss rip through my throat as a warning that who-or what-ever was after me was not going to come near me. I heard a deep chuckle and a heartbeat thud as Jacob, my best friend, stepped out of the trees, two huge beasts flanking his sides.

"Bella you won't hurt me" he said, still smiling. I straightened, confused as a potent smell reached my nose. I marked were distinct odour of dog was coming from and managed to pin it to Jacob and his friends.

"What are you?" I asked, trying not to sound like my instincts were telling me to kill him or be killed. But because I knew my best friend, who had helped me fight six months of pain and hurt, wouldn't try to hurt me. Jacob obviously noticed my trouble fighting as he smiled again, embarrassed this time.

"Don't worry Bella we won't be long, it's hard for us too. We're werewolves"

"Wait, its light out, I thought werewolves only changed on a full moon?" then the other two barked, while Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, well not us, we change when we're angry or we experience another powerful emotion. Our job is to protect humans in Forks, or at least we try" he said, waving a hand toward me solemnly. "I'm so sorry Bells, this shouldn't have happened. We should have been there in time" he said, not looking me in the eyes.

"Jake, it's okay; I wanted to be like this way before this happened"

"You actually wanted to become a leech? For god's sake Bells take a look at yourself; you have to fight with yourself just to be around me! What happens when a human comes into contact with you?" his hands began shaking and one of the wolves next to him barked and pointed to the trees with his nose, but he stood there, breathing slowly until his hands stopped.

"Jake, you ok-" I was interrupted by a phone ringing, Jacob flipped the phone up, about two seconds after the phone was answered it was cut off again, the person on the other end of the phone was whispering so low I couldn't even hear.

"She's here, we better go" he said to the wolves, and he looked at me with sad, tired eyes before smiling half-heartedly "bye Bells" and running in the other direction. Who was _she_? And why was she here? I heard light footsteps falling behind me. Before I could even think twice I was snarling and in a crouch position facing the directions of the person running towards me. Then a gasp came from that direction as the footsteps formed a shadow a few hundred yards away from the edge. Then before I knew anything else I had arms wrapped around my neck and short black spiky hair pointing in my face. I laughed as I realised who it was.

"Alice?! What are you doing here?" I asked, still trapped in my crouch position because of the hug.

"Hmm I wonder why!?" she said sarcastically, then pointed to me "I had a vision when you went into the woods. I knew it would be too slow to run so I tried ringing your cell to see if you could still get out of there, but obviously not, and your wolf friend answered it, told me what had happened, and we decided I should come down here to help you." I couldn't help but laugh at how excited she sounded. "You're thirsty, we should hunt. Now" she said seriously, but then she started jumping up and down on the spot muttering to herself about my first hunt. Now she mentioned it, my throat was hurting me. In fact it was made me put my hand to my throat. Alice giggled. "I thought as much. Come on, there're going to be a few deer around the middle of the forest in about five minutes." She said, taking my hand and leading me through the forest until she came to a halt and pointed to a small clearing. And she was right; they came into the clearing, ten of them and they were oblivious to the fact we were there.

"What do I do?" I asked her, scared I would do something wrong.

"Do what your instincts tell you" she replied, smiling. I closed off my thoughts and just concentrated on feeding. I looked at the largest doe and pounced, I could see her veins and arteries, her blood being pumped through them. She was struggling and trying to fight against me, I broke her neck to stop her feeling any unnecessary pain, and to increase the blood flow. I bit and felt the warm blood ooze into my mouth it wasn't very appetising as I could taste wood and grass. After I had finished I watched as Alice finished off her deer, she looked graceful even when hunting. When she had finished she looked at me in disgust.

"What?" I asked, slightly offended by her gawping.

"Your outfit, it's a disgrace!" she said, letting out a dramatic sob. I looked down to my jeans which were torn and grass stained, my top had been stained with blood from me and the deer.

"I should shower and change huh?"

"Shower? Yes. Change? Not without my consent as to what you change into." She said waggling a finger at me. I looked at her and bit my lip, I wanted to ask her but I knew what the answer would be. "Bella what is it? Just ask"

"Can I go back to my place to shower?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"You'll be there to watch over me, make sure I can control myself, I just can't leave my Dad alone again. It's not fair to leave him now" I begged.

"Well... fine, seeing as you seem to have developed emotions other than thirst so quickly. But one fang out of line I'll be on your case like a sack of bricks" she warned me. I smiled at her gratefully

"Thanks Alice, I promise I'll try and keep myself in check"

"Good, come on then"

"Alice?"

"What now?" she swivelled on her foot to face me, hands on hips.

"We don't have fangs" I said, laughing. She giggled as we ran to the edge of the forest, then we walked at human pace, which was harder than I thought, to Charlie's.


End file.
